The Story of Ice and Fire
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: There is a saying that opposites attract and that saying can perfectly apply to Loki, Prince of Asgard and Guin, Princess of Alfheim. Two opposing forces coming together to create a bond stronger than the forces of Helhiem that rage war on their homelands. This takes place before the Thor movies


**The Story of Ice and Fire**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Thor Franchise! All rights go to Marvel.**

 **Claimer: I own Guin and anything I create that is not cannon.**

A mighty raged filled scream echoed throughout the lands of Helheim, it sent terror through every being who heard it. The scream belonged to the cruellest and most horrid being in all the nine realms. It belonged to none other than the Queen of Helheim, Hel, Goddess of the Underworld. She was a horrifying woman, one half of her body looked like a rotting corpse and the other was a beautiful enchantress.

The Queen was enraged as she stared down at the babe in her husband's arms, this child was a beautiful baby girl with fiery orange fuzz on top of her head and bright orange eyes that burned with hellfire. Her skin was an ashen grey with cracks like marks around her that glowed as if her body was made of lava.

This child was not what she wanted, Hel gave birth to sons who would grow to be powerful beings that would do anything for their mother, a daughter would inherit her powers and try to take over her kingdom! She would not let that happen. "Throw her to Garm Erendil, she shall be a tasty treat" she cackled madly which startled the baby.

Erendil glared at his wife hatefully, cursing her internally for all the horrible things she has inflicted on him. As he stared down at his daughter he smiled as her skin faded to a pale cream color and her eyes changed to a bright green. Now she looked like him and not the daughter of a hag. "I will do as you ask" he nodded to the horrible woman and hurried out of her bedroom.

Instead of heading to Gnipahulen where Garm slept, he headed to Yggdrasil, the tree of life. It was the only vibrant and beautiful thing in the otherwise dead and tortured Underworld. None of Helheim's inhabitants ever went near the tree, they feared it as Hel would punish any who went near it. And it was that reason that allowed Erendil to use the tree without being caught. You see, many years ago he found a secret passage that would take him to Alfheim when he was searching for an escape. He never used it as Hel would drag him back but it was always in the back of his mind. As he looked down at his joy who had fallen asleep he knew it was time to use it.

He hurried through the dark passageway, his green eyes glowed brightly, a gift that all elves had so that they could see perfectly in the dark. He smiled when he saw light at the end of the tunnel, and fastened his pace.

When he reached the end of the tunnel he smiled longingly at the beautiful sight before him. Alfheim, his home. It had been too long since he was taken away and forced to become Hel's husband. He had dreamt about the beautiful green trees and lush grasslands of his homelands at least once a day since his capture, it was marvelous to see them again, even if it was for the last time. He stood in a meadow of all different kinds of flowers and allowed his magic to stretch out, knowing that the person he wanted would come to him.

After an hour of waiting impatiently a figure walked out from the forests, she was easy to recognize. The woman had white hair and blue eyes and her outfit consisted of rich golds and ivory "Brother?" the newcomer's voice asked in shock "how are you here?"

Erendil smiled softly "it is good to see you Aelsa but there is no time" he replied once his sister was before him "I must ask a big favor from you."

Aelsa nodded "anything" the elven woman's eyes widened when her brother unraveled the bundle to reveal a baby "a child? Is she yours?" she asked in shock.

Erendil nodded sadly "yes, I was forced to conceive a child with Hel" he said hatefully, wishing he did not have to "she was enraged that she gave birth to a daughter and wanted me to feed her to Garm but…this is the first child that I have ever had, I couldn't…no, I will not destroy her" the moment he looked at his daughter he fell in love with her, she was his…something he created, and he would cherish her forever. The sons of Hel were no product of him, simply the copulation between the Queen and her slaves. After centuries of denying her, she decided to force herself on him. It was degrading and disgusting but he was too weak compared to the Queen. "please, you must take her. Raise her as your own!" he was desperate, his eyes pleaded with his younger sister.

"But she is the daughter of Hel," Aelsa said sternly, her hardened eyes were trained on the baby who slept soundly in her father's arms.

"But she is also my daughter, do not let her suffer like I do" he watched as Aelsa winced, her eyes pained as she remembered her brother's predicament. Erendil was blessed with enchanting beauty that caught the eyes of any female, including Hel herself. She waged war on Alfheim for decades just so she could have Erendil. After so much death he gave himself up and allowed himself to be dragged to Helheim for all eternity. Aelsa's heart broke that day as she watched her older brother get taken away by the wretched woman.

With a great sigh, Aelsa nodded "I will not punish a child for the sins of her mother. Allow me" she motioned to the baby. Erendil nodded and looked down at his child, he kissed her forehead and passed her to her aunty, all the while letting tears pour down his face. After this, he would never see her again. "She is beautiful, what is her name?"

"Guin Lain Featherwine of the Fay," he said whilst sobbing, his heart was breaking.

Aelsa smiled sadly, hating to see her brother in such a horrible state "Live Free, a fitting name brother. I shall raise her as my own, no harm shall come to her. By my honour, as Queen, I swear it" she brought the child to her chest so it would stay warm against her bosom "I am sorry you must suffer brother" she whispered in pain.

Erendil shook his head "please, do not make this any harder than it has to be. I must return before Hel realizes I am gone…take care of her Aelsa…when the time is right, tell her about me" he did not say goodbye or any parting words, the pain would be too great and the longing to stay too strong. He allowed himself to be captured so that his people would live. Staying here would make history repeat.

With a deep breath, he turned around and strode back through Yggdrasil, back to his prison and torment.

Aelsa watched her brother leave with heavy eyes, they would never see each other again. She looked down at the baby that looked exactly like Erendil, none of her mothers was in her features. She would raise the child as her own, no one would know she was Erendil's. She turned from the last place she saw her brother and returned to the castle.


End file.
